Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: Who does Cook turn to after everything that went down in skins rise? "Don't give me that - for once just be fuckin' honest with me. Tell me everything..starting from the beginning," She whispered as she held his aging face in her hands. He blinked, "You wouldn't look at me the same...no one would." And for the first time Jemima Hollingberry saw tears in her dear friend's eyes. SRP3
1. Jemima Hollingberry

**A/N: This is just a small background story on my main character, there's a hint of cook in it towards the end. I just wanted to tell you guys who my main character is and what makes her character. This story will be told in 3rd person's POV but for this chapter it's just first. This story will take place in season 7 - Skins Rise: Part 3 I guess you could say? The afterlife for Cook when he has no one else to turn to, he decides to see his old time friend Jemima Hollingberry.**

* * *

As a kid your world is filled with happiness, if you had a good childhood. Your parents will try anything in this world to protect you from all the evil in the world. You begin to see how wonderful the world is, how the sky might shine just for you and only you. But as you grow up you start to realize how wrong your parents may have been, things start to seem bad more than good; then you're stuck wondering why things never happen the way they really should.

To make a long story short we'll start off by saying that living the wealthy life is not fun in any way. Especially if you have two parents who don't give any fucks about you, they care about the cameras and the fast life. My mother, Wilhelmina Hollingberry is the most respected woman in Bristol...she makes the best wedding dresses that any woman or in mum's case transgender could ask for. My mum does have a talent I can't lie about that at all but I lost all respect for not only my mom but the entire family. Wilhelmina Hollingberry is nothing but a selfish woman, she's a snob because she let my father's money become her life. My mother stopped talking to my grandparents, who are hippies and they told me numerous stories in letters about how my mother was as a teenager. I even found some proof that my mother loved the life as a hippie, she was a hippie when my father was a Mormon in his teen years. Mum was fifteen when she met my dad who was nineteen at the time. Their love romance story was always something to hear, it was unusual and I always shrived for a unusual love. Dad stopped Mormonism after he pressured it on my older brother Archie, Archie was on a quest and left home for two years. Archie and I were very close, I loved him out everyone in the family...but there was a time when I did love everyone in this family until the fame got to their heads. Archie left for France when I was thirteen with his best friend Ned, that made me feel a little at ease because he had someone else with him.

Obviously that didn't matter much, Archie and Ned only had a week left until it was time to come back home...right around the time for Christmas. My parents received a call around midnight saying that Archie and Ned were kidnapped by a group of men. Investigators that were in the area promised that they would get Archie and Ned out. The men wanted money...and we were middle class but that didn't mean we had the money they wanted. As for Ned, his family didn't have a lot of money either but they all tried but it just wasn't enough. They brutally murdered Archie and Ned three days before Christmas, on Christmas we received a tape of those men beating and torturing my dear brother. Nothing was the same after that happened. Archie was a loving guy, he was very protective over me and even had a love/ hate relationship with Lettie which was strange since no one liked her. I wear his tag around my neck everyday to keep him close by my heart. He was my big brother and I loved him more than I loved anything in this world.

Dad stopped with religion immediately...becoming an atheist which I'm sure Grandpa Thomas and Grandma Maggie wouldn't be happy about that, if they were still alive. A year later dad found himself loaded with money, don't ask me how because I honestly don't quite know. He annouced to the family at dinner one night that we were moving out of this house and to a better area, "I have been promoted at my job. We're moving from this shit area to somewhere better. This is the start of a new beginning. Lettie, you'll be able to go to school for acting just like you've wanted. Mina, you have a interview at Desire's Fountain tomorrow 11AM sharp. As for you my youngest daughter...you'll be home schooled for the rest of your high school years. Then it's off to University just like your big sister!"

That's when everything changed. Dad started to become arrogant and loaded with money, we had too many cars in the driveway, his clothes, his speech became different...he became a dick head that I never wanted to see. Mum wasn't sweet like honey, she was bold, rude, mean, snobby, and selfish. My parents always threw parties in our million dollar mansion, I was forced to wear tight dresses that we'rent even my style...I had to act like I knew what the fuck these richies were talking about. Flirted with different guys who weren't even intelligent enough. All the fame, money, and the cars didn't mean anything to me...there were people out there starving in the world and my parents didn't deserve this money. We had maids, security guards like we were in the white house, and a limo? For what you ask? Just to show off like we were supposed to. On my last year of home schooling, Lettie was finishing up her second year of college and announced that she was getting married to some movie producer. He was tall standing at 6'2, huge muscles...and he was attractive. He seemed nice enough in front of my parents but behind closed doors I heard him beating the shit of my sister. I never said anything but I gave my sister looks and Mr. Emmett Paisley glares every time he was around. I searched him on the internet and found out he only produced porn movies...it was disturbing.

Even though I hate my sister with a passion I wouldn't want to see her dead in a river somewhere. She moved out of the house with him five months before the wedding. Mum of course designed her dress, while we were doing the wedding planning in mum's office Lettie finally told us about how much a wanker Emmett was. And you know what mum told her?

"Well you probably deserved it. There's always a reason for that happening to young women. You know you can't argue with a man, you just keep quiet and don't say anything. You have to keep this marriage you can't embarrass your father and I just three months before the wedding. Put your big girl panties on and suck it up, Lettie. I know you can do this."

Something broke inside of my sister on that day, she thought our mum would of done something. Gave her some wisdom about breaking it off with that guy. Like I said before mum was selfish she was scared that if Lettie broke it off with Emmett who was also rich then everyone of mum's "Friends" would laugh at her for bragging so much about a fake marriage. I took Lettie out that night, just us two to dinner.

"Remember what Archie used to tell us when we were younger? He used to say that if a guy ever put his hands on one of us he was a no good fuckin' wanker and that we would have to tell him right away?"

Lettie's face broke into a smile that I haven't seen on her in ages. Her light brown eyes were even smiling at she nodded her head, "He told you that he would...what was it? Rip the guy's balls off, set them on fire and then put them in the guys mouth? Archie always had a twisted imagination. God I miss him." Her smile soon turned sad just like mine.

I've learned that Archie wouldn't have wanted us to still feel bad even after these couple of years that passed but it was hard not having him here. How would things be different if he was still here with us? I played around with the fork that was in the pasta. "And what do you suppose he would say to you right now if he knew this was happening?"

Lettie sucked in a breath and looked me in the eye, "He'd most likely would want to fuck him up."

I laughed nodding along but waited for a serious answer. Lettie cocked her head to the side looking at the engagement ring on her finger, "What do you think he would say? You knew him better more than anyone."

And I did.

"Leave...he would want you to leave."

Lettie told me she was pregnant and that's what she couldn't leave the guy. I told her there were plenty of single mothers out there that were successful...she was successful as a actress on a hit Soap opera she would be fine. It took a lot of convincing, Lettie sneaking into the house to sleep in my room after he continued to beat on her whenever he was high. I wouldn't say anything, I never said anything. I would just simply clean her cuts and cuddle with her in my bed as she cried. That went on for a year and I stopped hating my sister for how bad she treated me as a kid. Lettie had to tell mum and dad that they were postpoing the wedding because Emmett was filming a moving in Japan or some shit like that.

I lived for for other people and I never lived for myself. I kept to myself, read books, took pictures with my Polaroid, wandering the streets of Bristol just to get out of the house. Everything around me was art...it was my life because I had a story but no one to tell it to. I was diagnosed with social anxiety since I was always locked up in the house because my parents didn't like that I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. They thought I was a joke because I told them that all I wanted to do was see the world and do art. "Art's not a real career honey and neither is poetry. Get real darling."

That all changed once I met...James Cook.

Looking at my background you would have never thought that I would become friends with someone like him. I didn't judge anyone like my parents forced me too, I had to keep my new friends a secret. Cook was like a fire that never went out, he was headstrong and always up for a party. He was cocky and didn't give a fuck about what anyone thought and I wanted to be like that. We met on the first day of college because my parents took away the car I brought with my own money from my own judge because they thought it was garbage. Working at a coffee/ book store didn't earn me a lot of money but I was happy with the job and that's all that matter. It took me forever to save up $350 dollars for my white four door classic land rover defender and my parents thought it was okay to sell it to someone else? That led to a argument and I storming out of the house because they didn't care about me anymore, they didn't care about my hopes and dreams.

So I walked all the way to school which took a bit longer because we didn't live in the same area. I stopped a bakery on the way since I refused to stay in that house for breakfast with those two. I had a big appetite for someone so thin and "curvy" which my mother seemed to think I was fat or some bullshit like that. I ordered a chocolate muffin with chocolate chips, a mixed berry scone, and black tea with lemon. It was the first day of being in a actual school since pre-school and elementary. I ate my scone quickly in under five minutes and by then I was onto my muffin happy and lost. I was on the other side of the street just standing there and wondering how I could get to Roundview college from here. I had a pair of tortoise tasmin sunglasses on from sole society and I didn't know why because there wasn't any fucking sun but it was sunny that day when I met him.

There were three boys sitting on a table, one with pale skin and puffy brown hair with braces. A tan boy with a large bloody scap on his chin, a light grey hat on his head, a skate board by his feet. And lastly the famous Cook, with his burgundy shirt on, reddish brown hair sticking all over the place. The three of them were staring at me and I didn't notice because I was too into my music and my chocolate muffin.

"Hey babe?! You look lost, why don't you take a bite out of this cookie train?!" He screamed holding onto his package.

I never been addressed with so much disrespect so I did the only thing Lettie told me to do. I looked up towards the sky and raised my hand up-wards before dropping it back down to show him my middle finger. His two friends laughed as he smirked at me in return, before he got a chance to reply to me a black car crashed and that's when Effy Stonem stole Cook's attention.

* * *

A/N: Ehh this was kind of horrible so that's why the rest of the story is going to be told in 3rd. But let me know what you think so far?


	2. Wait for Me

_Perhaps I knew her long ago,_

_I wrote her poems at nine years old._

_But then I did become a man, the letter slipped right through my hands._

_Practiced all my wit and charm, had many girls on every arm._

_I learned the depths of love and hate,_

_But never did learn how to wait._

_-_ _**"Wait for Me," **__Motopony_

* * *

Jemima Hollingbery was a multitasking woman. She always had her hands in something now that she was away from her parents, she could do anything she set her mind to. When Jemima was offered a job at a art museum in London she jumped on that opportunity without even discussing it with her parents. Not only were her parents outraged about her picking that as a career they kicked her out of the house and cut her off from the family finances. Lettie backed Jemima up in the livid argument between their parents...resulting in Lettie announcing that she was not marrying Emmett and that she was two months pregnant. Their father learned something that afternoon about his two daughters, he noticed how they held each others hands tightly as they argued against the two, their faces both held determined looks...they weren't backing down until they said all they needed to say. He was secretly proud that had the guts to tell himself and his wife off...not only was he upset that his own wife knew about their oldest daughter getting beaten by some man she was supposed to get married to, but he was also upset that he didn't believe in his youngest daughter. So he did nothing to stop them from leaving the million dollar home while his wife continued her verbal abuse at the two. There was so much going on with Jemima and the last thing she needed was her parents controlling her life anymore.

The week before Jemima was kicked out of the house, Emmett came back from Japan from filming a Japanese porn film looking for Lettie. Her parents were having brunch with their neighbors and Lettie was at her first doctors appointment. Jemima wanted to go with Lettie but since it was her monthly gift and her cramps were killer, Lettie forced her to stay home on a heating pad with pills on the side. Lettie was very firm as if she was suddenly Jemima's mother, Jemima had a history with pills now since she found herself new friends who loved to party all the time.

_The first time Lettie found her sister popping pills were right before a family dinner, she didn't stop her thinking that they were her anti-depressants. Lettie was the first one to notice how strange Jemima was acting at the family gathering, she actually chatted with people which was weird since Jemima was diagnosed with social anxiety at nine years old. She was loud and obnoxious dancing around to the classical music that she absolutely hated. Jemima was spoke back to her parents when their friends asked Jemima what she wanted to do for a profession, she was honesty when she replied to the two, "I want to do something in art...possibly as a part time job, but I'm also looking into psychology. I'm keeping my options open." Her parents laughed at her saying that was foolish and a young woman shouldn't work two jobs, "That one has her mind all over the place...she's quite imaginative." Her mother laughed as she sipped on her white wine._

_"Funny mother, 'cause I could say the same about you. How's the pool boy Gregory doing? Is his cock satisfying you better than dad's?" Jemima laughed as the room swirled around in her clouded blue eyes, she stuffed a bunch of salad in her mouth as the whole table gasped._

_It wasn't a shock to figure out that her mother was having a affair with their pool boy who was the same exact age as Jemima herself. Gregory went to Roundview with her and the crew, she knew of him. He was the boy with the a head full of dark curls who was on the swim team and played the fiddle. Of course he was charming enough for her mother, it was weird since her mother liked her man a bit older but she overheard her mother talking about how Gregory made her feel on the phone to one of her male friends who preferred men as well. Jemima jumped on the table and started waltzing around the table and all the guests food, her father was screaming at his wife wanting to know where Jemima was getting this from and the biggest question yet was it true. Lettie pulled her sister off of the table and told all the guest to go home, she brought her sister up the stairs as she screamed saying that she was burning up. "What the bloody hell Mima? Are you high? What did you take?" Jemima continued to waltz over to her secret stash, a medium sized ziplock bag filled with bottles of pills and some just roaming around in the bag. _

_"They're my friends Lettie...don't take them away from me. They help me feel a little less lonely." Jemima cried as Lettie flushed down the toilet and poured them down the sink drain. Lettie held her younger sister's face in her hands, "I'm your friend now, you don't need them. Only take your anti-depressants...and that's it. The next time you're out with that dickhead Cook you don't take anything else, you hear me?" Jemima's lips quivered as if she was a little child getting scolded. Lettie helped strip her sister out of her clothes and into the bath washing her up as she balled her knees up to her chest crying._

_Once she got a hold of herself she looked at Lettie, "It wasn't Cook who gave me those...it was Effy."_

_Jemima was laying in the living room when a harsh knocking interrupted Jemima from watching one of her favorite movies, Sixteen Candles. Grumbling she got up from the couch and went to the door to see Emmett leaning against the wall, his back shielding himself from the rain. "Where is she?"_

_Jemima scoffed, "None of your business, wanker," she responded as she tried to close the door on him._

_He shoved the door back causing the door to smack her in the face, she stumbled as she fell backwards on the floor. Emmett invited himself in closing the door so those nosy neighbors wouldn't see what was going on. Jemima screamed at Emmett was he took it upon himself to search the downstairs part of the house screaming for Lettie to come out from hiding. He ran up the steps, Jemima ran up the steps after she got her nose to stop bleeding. Emmett went in and out of every room then stopped at Jemima's room that was closed, "I know that bitch is in there!" He staggered as he used his shoulder to barge into the door. He roamed the room knocking everything over, after looking through the closet and under the bed he reached for Jemima's throat slamming her back into the wall. Jemima screamed trying to pry his hands from her throat but of course he wouldn't let go, he leaned against her pushing his body against hers. "If I wasn't with your sister...I swear to god that I would fuck you instead."_

_Jemima could smell the cheap beer on his breath and his eyes were bloodshot...she wouldn't be surprised if he was high from coke. He laughed scanning her face for something then roughly pressed his lips to hers. He moaned her hands pushed at his broad chest, when he pulled back he laughed again pulled at her hair dragging her out of the room. "I'm going to ask you one more time. I know that Lettie's been saying here, she has no where else to go. Just answer the fuckin' question and you won't get hurt." Jemima was gasping for breath and looked Emmett right in his blue green eyes, "Piss off." _

_He chuckled once more, wrapped his arms around her curvy waist and shoved her down the flight of steps. Jemima counted the number eight for how many times she rolled down the steps, her head hitting each step. As she hit the hardwood floor of the entrance she let out a painful scream as she heard something snap, her collarbone. Jemima was praying hat her neighbor would have called the police by now, if she couldn't get a weapon or to the phone to defend herself she didn't know if she would make it. Dazed Jemima heard Emmett stumbling down the steps, "Oops." He crouched down staring at Jemima, he licked his lips and straddled her. Emmett caressed her face, sliding his fingers down her neck, and fingered the funny looking birth-mark on her breast. Next he roughly groped her breast through her tank top, Jemima felt warm tears flowing down her cheeks. She suddenly felt herself snap out of her daze and fought back sticking her nails into his eyes and scratching his face. Emmett stumbled which gave Jemima the advantage to smack Emmett off of her body. With a cry Jemima slowly flipped herself over and started crawling towards the door, she felt herself being dragged backwards as she screamed louder. Emmett laughed, "You're gonna get it now." Jemima panicked as she heard a zip being undone from above her, her boy shorts and panties were being pulled off as Emmett shoved her head down onto the hard wood floor. He slid himself into her backside causing Jemima to let out a echoing scream. Emmett grunted as he stared to move himself at a fast pace, "You're so fucking hot!"_

_The front door was pushed open, "What the fuck do you think you're doing mate?!"_

_The person ran over to Emmett landing a kick right in his face knocking him off of Jemima. Jemima just lay their frozen, whoever entered her home was beating the shit out of Emmett. Somehow Jemima found herself sitting up right and quickly pulling her shorts up, wiping her face she looked over to see Cook throwing punches at Emmett's face who was just taken the beating. "Cook..." Jemima whispered, she stumbled as she tried to get herself on her feet. Holding her collarbone she got up moving over to wild boy, she grabbed onto his waving arms pulling him back. Cook wouldn't stop until he landed another kick to Emmett's mouth, he quickly turned around to look Jemima over. Jemima stared at him with salt in her eyes, he looked more bloody than what she thought he would look like. His knuckles were bruised, his face was ripped open with cuts...he looked like he was fighting before he even got here._

_Jemima studied him her hands letting go of his, "What did you do?"_

* * *

A slightly older Jemima snapped out of her flashback and stepped back from her easel. Her image was supposed to be a city oil sketch of London but instead it turned out to be a face she was all too familiar with. Tossing the black oil pastel crayon down she sighed turning her attention back to all the her fellow aspiring artists, "Hey guys...I'm gonna take five." Some nodded at her with a smile some just continued painting which was fine since most preferred not to say too much. Jemima made her way towards the elevator pressing the up button, she climbed onto the elevator trying to rub the black mess from her fingertips. The elevator dinged letting the young woman know that she was now at the main lobby, she walked off the elevator and made her way to the front desk to see her ex lover sitting on top of the counter.

"Hey," Jemima said making her way over to Rex.

His dark long brown hair was slightly wavy and flowy, his skin was pale, his lips a rosy pink, a sharp nose, and oval bright blue eyes. His looks weren't the only thing that attracted Jemima to Rex when they were in college, it was attitude and perception towards the world. He was different from the rest, he was no Cook and he wasn't like her fiancee Jax. Jemima was not known for comparing other people to someone one else but she was glad that Rex stayed by her side for this long...through everything he was still there. Jemima knew that Rex was still in love with her and that he could give her a stable life but she broke up with him the day Cook left. She couldn't keep dragging Rex around like she's been doing from the beginning of time, of course the sex was thrilling and he was there for her whenever she cried over Cook for chasing Effy. But she wanted to stop hurting this great guy because she was worth it. So Jemima spent two years trying to find herself and Rex still stayed by her side as the best friend she never had. She met Jax who was Rex's friend of a friend the day her car broke down on the highway slope, he was a mechanic and their love sparked from there.

Rex smirked at her with a fag in between his lips, "Hello baby," He responded in his usual silvery voice.

He pulled the fag from his lips blowing the smoke to the side and hopped down from the counter. He made his way over to Jemima and placed a light kiss on her forehead, Jemima closed her eyes and breathed. Rex pulled back watching her expression, a ghost of a smile played on his lips before he returned back to his normal nonchalant look.

"You know there's no smoking in the lobby," Jemima stated after she opened her eyes.

Rex shrugged, "I don't really give a fuck. I don't need this job you know?"

Jemima gave a short laugh, "Trust me I know...you've told me plenty of times."

Rex smiled in reply and reached behind himself pulling out a bouquet of sunflowers with a piece of paper tied to the purple ribbon wrapped around it, "These is from your prince charming. He rushed over here during his lunch break saying he only had five minutes to get back to his job, said he loved you all that mushy shit."

Jemima smiled taking the sunflowers from Rex's hands smiling at her favorite flowers. Jaxson Lockwood was such a romantic and a gentlemen which was weird since he didn't look like the type to be all affectionate. This was new for Jemima, Cook was always taking her to parties to get drunk or high and just to forget about her reality for awhile. They had a love/hate relationship always screaming their heads off at each other, most of the time it was about Effy. Jemima warned Cook to not let a girl get through his friendship with her cousin Freddie...it would only bring uneeded drama, did he listen? Of course not. Jemima met Rex at the coffee shop that she worked at when she was living with her parents, he lived in the rich neighborhood as well and she spotted him at all parties that Jay Gatsby could have thrown himself. The Richies, a name the two came up with when they met for the second time at his father's birthday party...they do it big. Rex showed his affection quietly, he would interlock their fingers together and swing them back in forth in between the two whenever they were out at Midnight. It was usually silent between the two, he was a quiet person who didn't say much. He was into astrology always talking about the stars and what it would be like if they could both take a trip to space. They're talks were quiet and strange but that was okay. Rex nicknamed her his darkstar. Rex would always touch Jemima which would always end up to them shagging and that was alright because they both wanted that. Rex would also make Jemima mixtapes with songs showing how he felt about her. Jaxson "Jax" was rough but sweet, he was a romantic gentlemen. He would always come up with cheesy jokes to make her laugh, take her on romantic dates every Friday, and he supported her art and often quoted Shakespeare. Why was she comparing all three of these boys? Well...they were the only three boys that made her feel loved.

Jemima and Rex stayed in the front lobby chatting for twenty minutes until Jemima decided that she would take a dinner break. Rex said he would wait for her outside telling her that no one would miss him. Jemima left to the bathroom to wash her hands and wash her face quickly so she could get back to Rex. Rex said he would pay for lunch this time so she didn't need to run back downstairs to get her bag. They were all allowed to use a company card where if you spent over the budget on the card you would have to pay the whole price back. Rex was shaking out of the museum while Jemima laughed running after him. He was going at a fast speed and didn't see a pedestrian standing on the sidewalk looking confused. Rex ran right into the person knocking the person forward, the person used their hands to break their fall opposed to Rex who fell straight on his back.

"Can you watch where 'ya goin' next time mate?!" The person groaned.

Jemima laughed as rushed over to help Rex up who grumbled, "Well next time don't get in my way."

The person was glaring at Rex, Jemima elbowed Rex in the ribs which just added more pain to his body. He held his backside, "I think my bum is broken."

Jemima rolled her eyes and watched as the person slowly got up off the ground, "I'm sorry about my idiotic friend here...why don't you join us for dinner? Rex's treat."

"Excuse me, What?" Rex questioned.

Jemima ignored him and waited for the person to respond.

"Sure thing Jems. You're just the person I've been searching for...actually."

Jemima frowned and tried to get a good look at the person as he backed up underneath the street light. His hair was darker shade now it grew out and lay flat on his head, slight facial hair was starting to grow on his chin. Everything about him looked slightly older, "James?"

He nodded with a small smile playing on his lips, "Miss me? I told you to wait for me, remember?"

Jemima took small steps towards him as he held his hands wide open expecting her to run into his embrace. But instead Jemima wiped the smile off of her face, walked up to Cook and punched him right in the eye.

* * *

**A/N: Yay...Cook is finally catching up with Jemima...not the way he wanted but still. If you haven't noticed the first section is just a little flashback. I will get more into that in the third chapter I promise :) Thank you for the reviews they are appreciated! **

**Rex is played by Rory Culkin...he's delicious! **

**What do you think Cook will say when he finds out Jemima is getting married?**

**Stay tuned to the next part :)**

**P.S. I did not edit this chapter so excuse any mistakes please.**


End file.
